Ritsu and the Host Club
by NatAngel Dark Wings
Summary: Ritsu Namine, a famous Japanese pop singer Is attending ouran high school but what happens when Karou starts falling for Ritsu even after finding out that he's not a girl? Also is Ritsu falling for Karou as well? And what happens when Ritsu joins the host club! All this and more awaits in this still on going RP between me and my friend Vanessa (aka Zeroyandere)
1. 1 Karou

**A/N: ok so me and my friend Vanassa decided to wright this fanfic just for fun! However it's more on the lines of role playing, me being Ritsu and wrighting his POV and Vanassa being Karou and wrighting his POV so I'll be uploading our parts as separate chapters so don't be mad if the chapters are really short. To tell our parts apart I'll put a V for Vanassa and a N for Nat at the start of each chapter. ****Note neither me or Vanassa (aka v) own Ouran Highschool Host Club or Ritsu Namine please injoy and sorry for any bad spelling mistakes or plot holes we were kinda just making this up as we go along. (expect more chapters on the way!)**

* * *

**V**

how to start this off...

I'm bored, as usual, sitting in the classroom. its maths,of course, so I was not paying much attention when a girl walked in. she had long flowing redish brownish hair and stood tall. the teacher introduced her as ritsu namine. great thats the last thing we need around here another ritsu...'looks like things are going to get interesting around here now aren't they karou?' hikaru asked. as he talked karou just stared at ritsu the whole time even after she had taken her seat next to haruhi.


	2. 2 Ritsu

**N**.

'What the hell was I doing here' I wondered taking a seet next to some girly looking guy with brown hair. Was this even necessary? Why did I have to go to some school for rich kids when I could have just easily been home schooled but no, " it wouldn't hurt for you to make some friends" my mother had said. Geez like that was going to happen, despite the fact that I can be a compleat jerk to people there are just two things that I know are gonna keep me from making friends. The first one is that Im pretty sure that judging by the awe-struck looks of hath the people in this classroom, near to everyone here knows that I'm a popular singer, meaning that even though people are gonna want to be my friend, the reason why will want to may be an issue, I don't want people being my friend just because I'm famous, I feel like I never get treated as a person when that happens. But I'm sure reason 2 will have some part in people not wanting to be friends with me, *sigh* I'm not a girl...I just like to dress like one, yep I'm a crossdresser and while it maybe true that not all people will look at me as bad for that (hell the majority of my fans who know of my gender here in Japan are crossdressers themselves) but still people tend to get a bit freaked out when they learn of my true gender. I rubbed my forehead as I looked over to my right, 'the fuck?' some redheaded boy was staring at me! Usually that wouldn't be a surprise to me but the way he was looking at me wasn't in awe like everyone here who recognized me, he just stared. 'Weird' I then looked back at the teacher, acting like I was paying attention.


	3. 3 Karou

**V**

CRAP! she caught me looking. I'm apsolutly sure she did. oh man now she's going to think I'm some sort of pervert. wait...why should I care? its not like I have a crush on her or anything. but still she continues to mesmerise me. I have to get out of here. I have to clear my head but I can't because its still only halfway through the class. oh man what am I gunna do I feel so dizzy. *I groan silently as I lay my head on my arms not being able to get her stupid face out of my head, her soft features, her long hair, her big brown eyes...AUGGGGG no! I can't keep thinking about her. 'karou? karou? are you ok?' my twin whispered earnestly gently shakeing my arm. suddenly the bell rang and I was so releived that I forgot about everything and ran out of the room without a backwards glance. 'KAROU!?' I heard my twin call but I ignored him, to busy running away from HER.


	4. 4 Ritsu

**N**

**(Here we are! Also ritsus eyes are greenish gold and did u know that you can tell a persons gender just by the size of there index and pointer finger?)**

Well that was boring'' I muttered standing up. I was about to take a step forward when suddenly that weird redheaded kid that was staring at be before ran past me in a hurry, knocking me over. I made a fist with my hand. I was going to shout something at him when a hand reached out to help me up, i looked up to see who the hand belonged to and saw that is was that girly looking boy who sat at the desk next to mine. I sighed and took his hand. "Thank- !" I looked at this boys hand and a smirk crossed my mouth. 'well now looks like I'm not the only crossdresser in this school' "thanks..." I said standing up and dusting off my dress. The 'boy' smiled. "no problem, welcome to Ouran, I'm Haruhi Fujioka it's nice to meet you Ritsu" I gave 'him' a small smile, picking up my book bag I headed for the door. "it was nice to meet you to..." oh hell with it "miss Fujioka" Even if I was somehow mistaken, I could still say later on that I was just teasing. "off!" shit what was up with people knocking me over! Grrrr that's it! I looked up to see some random though looking kid, he seemed to be older then me but right now I didnt give a shit! "watch where your going you fucking tranny!" I gave him a twisted and obviously pissed smile.

After that all I could recall was me punching the living lights out if this guy, I was going to walk away satisfied when about 3 other guys came running up to me, a mixture of shock and anger on there faces. 'Oh shit' one guy was one thing but i didn't think i stood a chance against there! Quickly I stood up and ran as fast as I could. Hoping that I could loose them.


	5. 5 Karou

**V**

wasent really paying attention to my surroundings but I somehow ended up at the host club after running what seemed like hours. I sighed and walked in. the host club had started without me and I got quite alot of looks as I quickly joined my twin and started into my role with great difficulty as that girl was still in my head. after the host club finished for the day I braced myself for the wave of questions I knew I was going to get. supprisingly I didn't get one. me and hikaru just walked out without so much as one question. as me and hikaru drove home that night I wasent expecting him to ask me a question. 'karou, how come you ran out of class? and then showed up at the host club late?' hikaru asked. I know he means well and that he's just curious but for some reason I answered with venom in my voice. ' I don't want to talk about it hikaru' and that was the end of that.


	6. 6 Ritsu

**N**

After I managed to loose thoughs guys I ran outside the gate just as the day came to an end. "Hope I don't run into thoughs guys tomorrow" I said trying to catch my breath. After I did I started to walk home, I didn't live far from here so i made it there in about 15 minutes. I was extremely tired after today so I went into my room, took of my dress and padded bra and fell asleep as soon as my head it my pillow.

I was right when I said how tired I was because when I woke up it was morning! letting out a bothered sigh I got out of my bead and put on a padded bra and my school dress, then I brushed my long red hair, got my things and began walking to school. I walked for about 3 minutes before I felt a fist come in contact with the side of my face, sending me to the ground. In pain I looked up at my attacker. "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU YOU-!" A kick to the gut caused silenced me. I saw the face of my attacker and my eyes widened! Fuck it was the guy who I had beat up yesterday for bumping into me! I saw him rais his arm again ready to send another blow to my face, I closed my eyes and passed out but not before I heard a baby like voice say "Hitting girls is not nice!"


	7. 7 Karou

**V**

I hear the door and open and see honey and mori and...her. she was out cold and in mori's arms. tamaki started to kick up a fuss about the unconscious girl. as for me, I felt pure outrage. how could someone knock her unconscious? why would anyone want hurt such a beutiful face...NO! I will not think of that. everyone surrounded her as she woke up. she looked at me and I looked at her. then I couldn't taken it anymore. I let my rage take over and stormed out of the room. 'karou!' hikaru yelled but kyoya held him back. ' you know as well as I do that when he's like this you should leave him alone.' then they all looked at ritsu and started to ask her questions.


	8. 8 Ritsu

**N**

The first thing I knew I was being bashed in the head, the next...I was surrounded by a group of boys, and they were pretty attractive to- n-not that I swing that way or anything! Well...

A-anyway I had opened my eyes the first thing I had seen was that redheaded kid from my class...well I saw two of him edleast. 'man that guy really hit me hard' I thought blinking. The one on the left looked at me in shock for a moment before his face twisted in anger and he ran out the room, the redheaded one on the right called out to the other. 'Kaoru, so that's his name.' "you know as well as I do that when he's like this you should leave him alone" a guy with black hair and glasses said, putting a hand on his sholder. "hey so are you alright?" a blonde boy asked. I nodded and pushed myself out of the arms of the boy who was carrying me but I stumbled alittle but I managed to stay on my feet. "I'm fine, thank you" the blonde boy let out a sigh of releaf. "that's good, now princess would you care to tell us your name?" The boy with the glasses coughed and opened up a black book, our attention turned to him. "Ritsu Namine, he is a well known pop star in Japan, singing a cover of Error orignaly by Lilly when he was 6, eventualy his cover of the song became infantry more popular then the orignal thus starting the beginning of his fame." the host club was silent before the blonde one spoke up. "W-wait...your a...guy?" I crossed my arms. "you got a problem with that? Coz you don't seem to have a problem with little miss flat chest over there." Haruhis eyes widened. "IS IT REALLY THAT EASY TO TELL?!" my smirk widened. "well its not my falt that your ring finger and pointer finger are the same size" Haruhi looked at her hands. "so you can tell someone's gender by looking at there hands" she whispered. "by the way what happened to that guy who was beating me up?" I asked. a boy who looked like he was about 8 looked up at me. "Takashi and i got him to stop punching you and the poilece took him away" I siged, 'that was good, one less thing to worry about' "Hey Ritsu" said the blonde. "can I ask you one more question?" I nodded. "go ahead...um..." "Tamaki. Anyway I was wondering- you don't have to answer right away but...how would you feel about joining the host club?" i blinked. 'a host club? I think I've heard of one of thoughs...' I smiled. "I'll tell you what, let me get cleaned up and put some makeup over any bruises I may have and I'll give you an answers, alo you'll have to explaine to me what a host club is"


	9. 9 Karou

**V**

When I ran out of the host club, I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings so when I ended up in courtyard that we usually have the cherry tree blossem ball I was quite suprised. 'i'm such an idiot.' I thought to myself as I sat at one of the benches. 'why do I feel this way? It's just another girl. Whats so special about her? I mean besides the fact that she is famous.' ''um...hikaru,right?" I looked up to see one of those stupid fangirls looking at me. "it's karou" I replyed trying not to sound angry. She wasn't the one I was angry at..."are you alright?" She asked and took the seat next to me. "i'm fine now if you will excuse me, the host club is about to start and I must find my brother" I replyed with as much politness I could manage at the moment. I turned away from the girl as she said "ok" I rushed to the host club suddenly anxious to see my brother and apologise for last night and today. I walked through the doors to find everyone huddled . I asked hikaru (who wasn't huddeled with the rest) what was going on. He said that the boss asked ritsu to join the host club, and that now they were waiting for her to finish her make up so that they could get her answer. I froze as soon as he mentioned it. ritsu, in the host club? WHAT WAS THAT IDIOT THINKING!? But I coulen't let my anger out again so I quietly just sat at one of the couches and waited like all the rest.


	10. 10 Ritsu

**N**

Shit I had a lot to cove up, I had a black eye and a bruise on my left cheek, also I found that there was another bruise on my stomach from where that bastard had kicked me but I didn't really care about that one. I went outside the changing room, my face now looking MUCH better then it did just a few minutes ago. But when I walked back into the club room I noticed that the other redhead twin was now there, I just couldn't tell which one was him. I sat down on a couch opposite to the host club. "so could you pleas explain to me what a host club is and why I should join? " Tamaki cleared his throte. "you see my dear a host club is where the schools handsomest boys with way to much time on there hand, entertain young lady's who also have way to much time on there hands-" "so your male prostitutes" "..." Tamakis face had gone pale. "NO WE ARE NOT MALE PROSTITUETS WE DON'T DO ANYTHING DIRTY LIKE THAT! "but the way you described it-" "IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!" I let out a laugh. "dude I was just jocking around, chill would you." Tamaki seared at me for a moment before he slumped down into his chair. "Kyoya could you please take over?" the boy with glasses, who's name I now knew was Kyoya stood up. "anyway the reasion we want you to join is mainly because we think you would bring in a lot of customers-" "because I'm famous-" "well that's part of it, Renge would you care to explain the rest?" suddenly out of nowhere the ground shook and a large platform rose from the ground! 'WTF!' I thought, noticing the girl stood atop of it, laughing like a maniac. "Well now Ritsu let me explane! You see recently I've noticed whenever we dress dear Haruhi up like a girl our guests go crazy for him." I sweatdropped 'so she dosn't know' "and sense there are a lot of girls at this school who have defiant...ahem...fetishes I say that you Ritsu Namine should be the host clubs firsts crossdresser! also known as a trap character" I thought about it for a moment. 'this could actualy be kinda fun, I mean I get to flirt with girls and probably try to make a few friends at the same time and besides if I get board I'll just quit...' I turned around to face the hosts. "Alright I guess a try wouldn't hurt, I'll do it!" Tamaki shot up from his seet. "that's exalent! Meet here after school Ritsu and we'll see how you do!" I gave a small smile before the belle for first period rang. As everyone started to walk out I couldn't help but notice that the room, besides being Verry cheery just a moment ago had also given off a very depressing feel...I wonder what that was?

(well now Karou what's your reaction to finding out your crush is a dude in a dress)


	11. 11 Karou

**V**

My eyes widened at the fact that she was going to be in the host club. But my heart stopped when I realised what renge had meant by 'crossdresser' . I was shocked that 'she' was actually a he. I was so shocked that my twin had to practically drag me to class. I let him, and we eventually got to class. When the class settled down, the teacher announced that we will be working in groups. The teacher began putting people in groups, when it came to the last group I realised it was only me, my twin,haruhi and ritsu left over. So we got assigned to a group together. At that moment I wished that I had not gotten up this morning. I decided that I was going to try and talk to her and try to be friends. I was sick of running and sick if hideing. We walked up to were ritsu and haruhi were. We sat down, hikaru sat next to haruhi and so I sat between hikaru and ritsu. "hi. I'm karou. Thats my twin,hikaru. Sorry we haven't really talked since you got here." I said nervesly awaiting his answer


	12. 12 Ritsu

**N**

I looked at the twin on my left who's name had turned out to be Karou and I gave him a (hopefully) nice smile.' "that's ok, so Karou how long have you been in the host club for?"


	13. 13 Karou

**V**

I smiled back "two years now. Did you go to any other schools before you came here?" I asked him. There was still something about her, something I coulden't really put my finger on. Even though she is a he, my feelings never changed. It was wired.


	14. 14 Ritsu

**N**

I shook my head. "no I was home schooled, my mum only let me to go to ouran so I could make friends, even though I do have some friends-" "hey guyes" Haruhi piped up. "I'm glad your getting to know eachother and all but we really should be doing our work." I nodded. "sorry, Karou guess well have to talk more later."


	15. 15 Karou

**V**

"Yeah, I quess." I the asigment sheet and tryed to make sence of all the numbers. Dumb maths. 10 minutes later and I still don't get it. so I just decided to just let haruhi and ritsu figure it out with my brother while I drew little pictures on the table. I was so focused on my drawing that I didn't notice when the bell rang and everyone was getting up to leave. Hikaru had to grab my pen from my hand to get my attention. I looked up, clearly looking annoyed, when I realised that the bell had gone. Everyone was laughing at me. I turned a deep red as I walked out of the room.


	16. 16 Ritsu

**N**

I couldn't help but laugh alittle at Karou, I don't even know why I found this funny, maybe it was because he looked pretty adorable when he was embarrassed. After we left class and went to the next, time passed pretty quickly, me and Karou talked for as much as we could and before we knew it it was time for the host club. I sighed and sat down on a couch and a bunch of girls walked into the room. Tamaki welcomed them and they all went to sit at one of the tables. Some went over to tamaki, some went over to Kyoya, some came over to Haruhi some came over to Mori and Honey, some went over to Hikaru and Karou and, yes some even came over to talk to me- no wait that's an understatement, near to all of them came over to talk to me.

"U-um Ritsu...if its ok could I...could I ask you a question" a girl with brown hair asked timidly. I turned to her. "sure go ahead." she looked down and blushed. "y-you don't have to answer this if you dont want to and I'm sorry if this offends you but...why do you like dressing up in girls cloths? N-not that there's anything wrong with that it's just..." I let out a small chuckle. "don't worry that didn't offend me, heck two years ago a girl asked me that same question and now she's my best friend..." the girl breathed a sigh of relief. I rested my head on my hand for a moment and thought. "let's see as for why I started getting into crossdressing...oh I rembere now! When me and my twin sister Ritsuo were younger she would always prefer to dress up in boys cloths but she was always kinda insecure about what others would think of her so to help her feel better I started dressing up in girls cloths so that she would see that there was nothing wrong with it . " I giggled a little bit. "and I guess I ended up getting just as into dressing up as the opiate gender as my sister did" I looked back at the girls and saw that most of there eyes had turned into hearts...ok, and they were blushing like mad. "Ritsu that's so sweet!" all the girls said at once. I blinked and relaxed alittle in my seat. 'maybe this will be fun' my eyes then averted to Hikaru and Karous table and my eyes widened. 'What the hell are those two doing!' was my only thought


	17. 17 Karou

**V**

I looked over distracted by ritsu's eyes boreing into the back of my head. "karou.." Hikaru whisperes as he lifted my chin up. The fangirls scream and nearly faint. "hikaru...your embaresing me..." I said looking toward my twin, and stareing deep into his eyes...


	18. 18 Ritsu

**N**

One of the girls noticed the look on my face and she giggled. "don't worry Ritsu they only ever do that in the host club." she sighed a dreamy sigh. "isn't that cute" I felt my face turn red. 'how the hell do I answer that?' i thought embarrassed. So after that I had gotten to know a bunch of girls who all seemed to be really nice and before I knew it time went by and the guests had left, leaving only me and the host club . "wow Ritsu you did great, they couldn't get enough of you!" Tamaki said patting me on the back." I gave him a small smile and he smiled back. "so are you gonna come again tomorrow?" I nodded my head. " ''well it was pretty fun I guess...so why not! " I then stood up and waved goodby to everyone. "see you guys tomorrow" then I walked out the door and headed home.


	19. 19 Karou

**V**

I stared after her as she left the club. I sighed. "Hey karou! Are you comeing or not?" My twin yelled at me. "comeing!" I yell running after my twin as we left to go home


	20. 20 Ritsu

**N**

I walked inside my house and went up to my room, there I went to the sink and splashed water on my face to get rid of the make up. Just as I was about to take of my cloths to have a shower the door burst open, shit I knew I forgot to do something.

I turned to see who had so rudely walked in and with a sigh I found that it was only my sister. "Ritsuo you alwayse get so mad at me for not knocking when your about to get changed in your room so how about you do the same?" she didn't answer me, she only looked at me with wide eyes. "Ritsu...where did you get thoughs bruises!?" she cried rushing over to me and putting a hand on my cheek . I signed and moved her hand away. "I'm fine, geez I only got into a fight with someone from school." she clenched her fist, that was NOT the answer she was hoping for. "What have I told you about getting into fights BAKA! And why we're you so late!" yep she was pissed. I gave her a small chuckle. " you said that I shouldn't get into fights because it's rude and stupid and I could get hurt" "which you did!" "and I'm late because I joined a after school club and" her face seemed to turn a less darker shade of red. "what sorta club?" she asked folding her arms. "a host club." she raised an eyebrow at me. "so what? A club where you entertain girls?" I nodded and she sighed. "look Do you have the club tomorrow?" I nodded again. "yeah why?" she turned around. "because I'm picking you up, what room is it in?" I opened my mouth, about to tell her when I got an idear and a smirk crossed my mouth. "it's in the library on the second floor." She then nodded and walked out. When I heard the door to my room close I couldn't help but laugh. I may love my sister to bits but messing with her every now and then won't hurt her.


	21. 21 Karou

**V**

As soon as we got home I imediatly went to the kitchen to get some chips. " hey hikaru!" I shouted out to my twin "yeah!?" He shouted back "wanna watch a movie!?" "what movie!?" "i dunno you pick!" "kay!" I grabbed a bag of barbicue and chicken chips and handed the chicken ones to hikaru. "what movie did you pick?" I asked my brother. "men in black 3. That okay?" He asked looking back at me. I nodded and grabbed the remote. As the movie started I coulden't concentrate. I really wanted to tell him that I had feelings for ritsu but I don't know how. "het karou?" "hmm?" "are you okay? You seem really fidgetty..." "i'm fine" as I continue eating and pretended to watch the movie. I wonder what ritsu's doing?


	22. 22 Ritsu

**N**

I steped out of my shower, my hair dripping behind me. I grabbed a towel to dry off and my mind began to wonder. 'Today had defantly been fun, I made some friends, joined a club where I get to meet lot of cute girls...' as soon as I had thought of the club Karou and Hikarus little act came to mind and my face turned red. While in any other situation I probably would have found that cute (though I would NEVER admit it) something about there little act made me feel sorta...mad? No that wasn't the right word. Let's see...mad, irritated, jealous- My eyes widened and something inside of me clicked. I had been jealous! But why? I remembered Hikaru lifting up Karous chin, there faces just inches away from eachother...

"AHHHHH!" 'what the fuck man don't tell me...am I...' my thoughts were interrupted by a ringing noise comming from my room. Realizing that it was my phone I quickly went into my room to see who was calling me. I sighed in happiness as I pressed answer and held the phone up to my ear in a hurry. "Teto! Thank god it's you I need to talk to you NOW!" teto took a moment to answer before fianly saying. "Ritsu calm down. Ok now tell me whats wrong." I took a deep breath before telling her about joining the host club and meeting Karou and he and Hikarus little twinsest act and me feeling jelous then after telling her about that I said the words that had been logged in my throught sence we had started talking. "and I think I may like him! Teto what do I do? I've never had a crush on anyone before. Heck how do I know that I'm not confusing a crush with friendship?" I heard Teto giggle on the other end. "ok if you were confusing friendship with a crush then I think you would have proposed to me hath a year ago but yet again you won't tell me if your straght, gay or bi so I really can't judge from that alone soooo...hang on you said that he has a twin right?" I nodded even though she couldn't see me. "yeah so?" "so how do you feel about his twin?" I thought for a moment. "I don't know I didn't really talk to him much, but when thinking of Hikaru I defantly don't get the same feeling as i do when thinking of Karou." I heard Teto snap her fingers. " Describe the feeling!" I blinked. "um...I guess my fce and chest feels kinda warm and I kinda get that feeling people get when there nervous...maybe I've just got a fever?" I heard Teto laugh. "nope that sounds like a crush to me! But do you think he likes you to?" I sat on my bed at thought. "I don't know. He was talking to me a lot today but I think he was just trying to be nice...oh can we please just talk about something elce?" Teto chuckled again. "sure why not"

We were on the phone till about 12:00 before I decided to hang up. I knew that if i didnt get up in the morning that ether my mum or Ritsuo would drag me to school by my hair if they had to. I sighed and closed my eyes, suddenly the image of a certain redheaded boy crossed my mind as I drifted of into sleep.


	23. 23 Karou

**V**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm. As I moved to bash it untill it turned off my twin woke up and got to the alarm before I broke it. "goodmorning karou" my twin said with a yawn. "whats so good about it? The fact that we have to wake up? Or the fact that we have school?" I grumbled. Clearly I was NOT a morning person. "come on sleepy head! It's friday! You can sleep all you want tomorow." He said gently shakeing me. "go away I want to sleep TODAY!" I grumbled puling the blanket over my head. "your not usually this grouchy in the morning..." He replied. Suddenly I feel to hands on my bare back shove me off the bed and onto the carpeted floor. "HIKARU!" I whined, but I got up and followed him out of the room. Soon we were in the car and heading for school. I had butterflys in my stomach and I didn't know why. more like I knew why but didn't want to think of it. the ride was peaceful and we got to school without saying a word to each other. We went to class and sat in our usual seats. 5 minutes later and class started. But ritsu was not there. I couldn't concentrate on my work, but then the door flew open and a very red faced ritsu burst into the room...


	24. 24 Ritsu

**N**

Shit! Shit! Shit! I was late! Agggg goddammit I knew I should have ended the call earlier but NO I didn't coz I'm a baka who likes talking to his insane bread crazed best friend for hours and hours on end...GHAA WHAT THE HELL NOW IM RHYMING!

I shook my head and ran through the halls of the school, nearly bumping into some boy with dark red hair. 'let's see we have history and if im remembering correctly history's in...C5!' I quickly opened the door to the classroom and sure enough I was right, Hikaru, Karou and Haruhi were all there. I sighed in relief and walked in. I blocked out the teacher as she informed me that I was late for class and handed her an excuse note that I had forged to look like my mothers hand righting, then I sat down next to Haruhi and looked over at her and saw that she was reading from her text book, looking ahead of her i noticed that so was Karou and Hikaru. "hey Haruhi what page are we on?" I whispered getting out my text book. She looked at the page and whispered back. "page 126" I smiled. "Arigatō."

The next few periods came and went in a blur and before I knew it it was time for the host club. However we all met up a little earlier then usual to discuss an idea that Renge had come up with for today's club.

"Vampire Knight? Isn't that just the anime version of Twilight? " I asked looking a Tamaki with a confused look on my face. "so you've heard of it, that's great! coz for todays club were all gonna be dressed in Vampire Knight cosplay!" I raised an eyebrow. "yeah but why are we cosplaying in the first place?" I asked. Tamaki sat down next to me. "that's right we havn't told you yet. Well Ritsu as you know anime is very popular here and as you also may know anime tends to have a lot of attractive charaters that our clients seem to love as if they were real so being a host club we figured that we could dress up in cosplay and let our clients fantasies to the hearts content!" I sighed "as stupid as it may sound, that actually seemed pretty smart and considering that all the clients are a bunch of teenaged girls adding in vampires seems full proof. But wait, dose this mean we're all gonna have to play as a character from the show? Because even though I've heard of the show I've never really seen it." Tamaki smiled. "dont worry we havn't ether but Renge and hath of our costumers have! That's why we're gonna dress in the uniform from the show and let there imaginations run wild!" After he had said that we all put on our costumes. Haruhi Tamaki, Hunny, Mori and Kyoya all wore a white uniform that according to Renge was the night class uniform and me, Hikaru and Karou wore what must have been the day class uniform, it was pretty much the same uniform that the rest of them were wearing only ours we're black . (mine was obesely the only female version of the uniform.)

Then we opened the doors to the host club.


	25. 25 Karou

**V**

The doors open and streams of girls come in. we welcome them and then go to our usual corner. "hello ladies. How are you all today?" hikaru asks gesturing tothe three girls that sat oppisite to us. "umm, we're good. I see y-you guys are cosplaying vampire knight. What characters are you?" A girl with chocolate brown hair and eyes to match said. "well, we are whoever you desire us to be ladies. Isn't that right karou?" I heard my twin say my name but my brain ignored it. "karou, what are you so distracted about?" my twin said this time tipping my chin so my eyes were on him. "i was just thinking about us hikaru." as our faces got closer the fangirls squeld. "awww you are just like zero and ichiru kiryu!" Said one fangirl while the others fainted.


	26. 26 Ritsu

**N**

I laughed lightly while talking to the girls at my table, while every now and then i peeked over at the other tables. Honey was eating cake while talking to a bunch of blushing girls, Mori sitting by him. Kyoya was on his compute, one or two blushing girls were near him but they seemed to be talking about something that he was showing them on his computer. Tamaki was wooing a bunch of girls only hath of them seemed to have fainted and Hikaru and Karou were- oh take a guess! When I saw them do there 'little act' I immediately averted my eyes and began talking to the girls to forget about what i just saw. In all honestly didn't talk to girls all that much (with the exception of Ritsuo and Teto) and it honestly felt nice to talk to these girls. One had told me that she thought I looked cute in the outfit I was wearing and begun blushing like mad as she told me. Another girl with long black hair and brown eyes had decided to ask me, "what is it like being famous? And do you know any celebrity's? If so what are they like?" I frowned alittle bit and gave her an apologetic look. "I'm sorry but I'm honestly trying to avoid questions like that, you'll have to forgive me really." The girl gave a disappointed frown "ok im sorry." I'll be honest I felt bad so I gave her a smile. "however I'll tell you this. It can be fun but after a while you start missing the feeling of getting to talk normally to such nice girls like yourselves." All of the girls faces turned pink, including the girl who had just asked me the question. I rested my head in my hands. "you know I feel kind of bad. You girls are learning about me and yet I still don't know all that much about any of you." the girls faces turned from pink to red in seconds. "well..." one of the six girls spoke up. "w-what would you like to-" Before she could finish speaking the door had bust open and in walked my sister. "Ritsuo why are you here now? Club activities arnt over yet " I asked. Her face was red and she was out of breath, I was sure that she was on the verge of passing out. Kyoya looked up from his laptop. "hello can we help you with something?" Ritsuo didnt seem to here him and I swallowed when she stormed up to me. "You. Come. with. me. Now!" she grabbed my arm and quickly hurried out of the room with me. When we were a good distance away from the club room she stopped and turned to face me. I gave her a nervous smile. "Um...well I guess you know now that I told you the wrong room..." She slapped a hand over my mouth and gave me a very serous look."Ristu Kasanoda go's here." My eyes widened. Was she serous? It had been years since I had heard the name of my cousin. Before our dad died we would see each other constantly. I don't know if it was because we had the same name or if it was because I was the only boy his age who would talk to him, or maybe it was both but for whatever reason we were both really close friends when we were younger. The only problem was that he was from my dads side of the family and my dad happened to be related to members of the yakuza, my cousin being one of them. It wasn't until me and Ritsuo were seven and our dad died. Almost immediately after his funeral our mum cut off all ties to my dads family. This was about the time when I had started to become famous here in japan so my mum had said that she was only doing this because if people found out the press would be all over it plus we all knew that having ties to them could be dangerous. Ritsuo moved her hand away from my mouth and I swallowed. "did you talk to him?" She shook her head. "no I only saw him walking through the halls after I asked a student who was still here where the host club was." She put her hands on my shoulders. "I think we should tell mum to pull you out of this school." My eyes widened. "what, no!" I almost shouted. Ritsuo looked at me a little surprised. "Why not?" I looked down. That was actually a good question. In any other situation I wouldn't have cared. Was it because I wanted to see Kasanoda after so long? Maybe, but even if that was the case I was smart enough to know why it wasn't a good idea so that wasn't it. But then I remembered something. Karou. I'm pretty sure that Ritsuo saw the blush on my face because of what she said next. " you like someone here don't you?" I nodded my head slightly and she sighed. "How much do you like her" I swallowed and leaned over to whisper in my sisters ear. "I don't know and well...he's a guy" I looked up at my sister and saw that she was smiling. "oh Ritsu what am i going to do with you" She sighed and rubbed the back of her head. "Ok listen I won't tell mum about Kasanoda going here but from now on I'm going to walk you to and from school and if I find out that anythings going on I won't hesitate to tell mum to yank you out of here ok." I nodded that sounded better then nothing. "alright." Ritsuo lowered her voice into a whispers "Ok now you go back to your little club Lady's man and remember if Kasanoda recognizes you you can talk to him a little, BUT if there is anyone around while you are, you and him knew each other when you were children and nothing more. Now if you don't mind I'm going to go wait outside. I only came in here because I figured that you gave me the wrong room...and I was right. " she then walked off. When Ritsuo was out of sight I sharply turned around and in a flash I reached my hand out behind a corner and grabbed a guys arm. I pinned him up agents a wall and looked down at him. My eyes widened slightly. It was Karou he had a look of suprise on his face and for some reason his cheeks were pink but I just ignored that, thinking it was nothing. I got over my slight shock and looked him dead in the eye. My heart was beating rapidly. 'The bastard was ears dropping! Why the fuck was he here anyway?'. I clenched my teeth and gave him a cold and pissed off stare. "How much did you hear?"

**XD OMG IM LOVING THIS PARING ALREADY!**


	27. 27 Karou

**V**

I winced slightly at the pressure that he was putting on my arm. I sighed. "i heard all of it. i'm sorry I didn't mean to but sometimes my curiosity gets the better of me. I can't believe that your related to bossinova." She gave me a puzzled look at the name 'bossinova' "i mean kasenoda" she nodded and let go of my arm.


	28. 28 Ritsu

**V! (or in this case Zeroyandere) stop reviewing our story thats cheating! (also yes we know that Zero is yours, that's the point if your username!)**

**N**

I let go of both of Karous arms and Insted kept my hands pressed agents the wall just above his shoulders. No way was I letting him go that easily. I narrowed my eyes, I was pretty sure that I was giving off a really dark aura at that point. Good. "I suppose that your going to tell everyone now?" I tapped my finger on the wall, waiting for his response.


	29. 29 Karou

**V **

I cringed further into the wall as he gave off a VERY dark arua. Almost like kyoyas when you wake him up. Yet I found the courage to look straight into his eyes. "i won't tell anyone unless you want me to ritsu. You can trust me." I tried to sound steady but my voice betrayed me. Man his aura was so looks coukd kill I would be dead ten times over...


	30. 30 Ritsu

**N**

I smirked. Judging by his voice he sounded pretty intimidated, which was good I remember Kasanoda being a very intimidating kid when i was younger so I guess that factor about him must have rubbed of on me. However right there I noticed something. Katous eyes were a really nice shade of hazel. I shook that thought out of my head. God dammit Ritsu pull yourself together! Now's not the time to be thinking about his eyes. I let out a sigh. Even if his voice was shaking a bit he was able to look me in the eye as said that. I didn't think he was lying. I took one step back from him. "Listen Karou if you mean what you said then no one in this school- no, no one in the WORLD should ever know about this, got that?"


	31. 31 Karou

**V**

I nodded relieved that he wasn't going to punch the living hell out of me but also missing his body being so close to mine...DAMN IT! Why am I thinking about this! he's a dude and I'm a dude but I just can't get him out of my head I shook my head to dislodge my thought pattern. then I remembered something or rather someone. "what about hikaru? Its going to be hard hideing it from him." I stated looking away from ritsu deep in thought.


	32. 32 Ritsu

**N**

I crossed my arms and raised an eyebrow. ''Look Karou the only way I can see hiding this from Hikaru being difficult is if you straight up tell him, so why would it be hard to hide this?'' I reached forward and lifted up his chin, forcing him to look me in the eye again. "Well?"


	33. 33 Karou

**V**

I lood away from his eyes, blushing at how close our faces were. "you don't understand. Me and hikaru tell each other everything. He's going to figure out that i'm hiding something from him." I mumbled. Just as I had finished talking the doors the the host club opened and a stream of girls in ugly yellow dresses came out.


	34. 34 Ritsu

**Ritsu: Hey don't forget that I wear one of those ugly yellow dresses to Karou! **

**N **

I was going to answer back to him, when I heard the door to the host club open the girls all walked out. Quickly, I let go of his chin and I was about to walk back to the club room but before I did I shot him a quick stare and said the first thing that came to mind. "If you mention so much as a word of this to him...I'll be sure that they will be the last words you speak." I then turned on my heels and headed for the club room. "common lets go change." As I walked some girls waved by to me and Karou but I didn't wave back, for a large amount of guilt was stabbing at my chest. 'Why do I feel so bad?' I thought rubbing my head. 'If it was anyone else I wouldn't have cared about what I had said, and besides HE'S the one who was ears dropping on my conversation. And plus he now KNOWS my biggest secret! He deserves the threat I gave and MORE!' With my head hanging low to hide the anger on my face, we walked into the club room. The other club members turned to look at us. "Hey you guys are back, what happened? You missed out on the rest of the club." I looked up to see that it was Tamaki who had asked. I gave him a smirk "my sister wanted to talk to me about something, it was nothing important so you don't need to worry. So did we miss out on anything special?" As I asked him I removed the jacket I was wearing. "Well Risu the girls at you table surly did miss you. But other than that nothing to- oh wait! I just remembered, a few of us were talking earlier and we're planning on going on a trip to the beach a few weeks, we're going to invite our guests as well as some of our other friends, do you think you could come as well?" I thought for a moment. 'The beach...when was the last time I've been there?' "sure I don't see why not." Tamaki smiled. "Great oh and Ritsu if you'd like to invite someone to come with you, you can." I nodded. "I just might do that." 'maybe ill invite Teto she likes the beach' I thought as I went to change back into my school uniform. As i did I thought back to Karou and I clenched my teeth. 'Just stop thinking about it Ritsu' I told myself as I pushed away the dressing room curtain. I took a step forward but quickly stopped as an oh so familiar red head stood in front of me. I crossed my arms. "what do you want now Karou?"


End file.
